


First/Last

by Capitol_Gee



Series: How An Angel Dies [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: M/M, prompt-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitol_Gee/pseuds/Capitol_Gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jet and Pony kissed, and the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First/Last

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Take your OTP and write a one-shot about the first and the last time they did something as a couple. Might include “the first and last words they said to each other”, “the first and last time they kissed/had sex”, “the first and last time they saw each other” etc. Bonus: it should be the ACTUAL last time, as in after that, it’ll never happen again, not just “before they fall asleep/until now)"". I chose to do the first and last kiss.

_the first time_

The desert was best when it was quiet. He could stand it more then, instead of during daylight hours, when everyone was around and moving and there was so much going on - that was when Jet remembered how _new_ he was to all this. The alliances, the slang, the rules - though everyone claimed there were no rules out here, there really, _really_ were- Jet still didn’t get some of it. He’d been out in the desert for almost a year and he still didn’t.

The quiet, however, he understood. It suited him more than the noise and chatter ever did, and he felt at home surrounded by silence. He couldn’t explain it, he just needed the quiet sometimes. That was why he was sitting outside the diner, in one of the beat-up lawn chairs Ghoul found, watching the stars, instead of inside with the rest. He could hear the noise, at the edges of his brain, and he could see the light from inside streaming out, but he didn’t care.

There was a burst of noise as the door opened, followed by someone attempting to close it quietly, failing when whoever it was lost their footing, causing the sound of rolling, slipping. Show Pony, then. He had taken to hanging around the others more than he had when Jet first came out here, and Jet saw that as a good thing. He liked Show Pony.

“What are you doing out here?” Pony asked, hovering a few feet away. His voice was low like he didn’t want to disrupt the quiet. Jet could appreciate that.

He stayed silent for a minute, then said, “Needed time away from them.” He waved his hand in the direction of the door. Pony’s answering “yeah” was a whisper.

Both were silent for a minute, Pony sinking down to sit in the half-broken chair next to Jet’s. He crossed his arms over his knees and leaned forward, resting his chin on his upturned hands. Jet tried not to actively watch him, but that was almost impossible when he was that distracting. Jet didn’t even know what it was about Pony that grabbed his attention. He couldn’t explain it.

“I can see why you like it out here,” Pony said after a while, “It’s peaceful.”

Jet nodded, redirecting his gaze back to the desert. “Calmer than in there.” He shook his head. “Sometimes I wonder how I ended up out here.”

“I’m glad you did.” Pony’s voice was quiet again, and he wasn’t looking at anything but his own hands anymore. “It... it was a good thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

Pony looked up the same moment Jet did, and they looked at each other for a minute, both silent. The noise from inside was dying down; they must be getting tired in there, Jet thought. Jet closed his eyes and sighed.

Before he knew what he was doing he was moving forward, towards Pony, but stopped himself after a moment. He opened his eyes. “Is it okay if I...”

Pony rolled his eyes. “Get over here you idiot.” He pulled Jet forward again and kissed him.

After he pulls away, Jet can’t help but go back for more.

 

_the last time_

Pony burst into the diner as the four were getting ready to go - to go after the Girl, to take her back. His face was tense and worried, and he made a beeline for Jet.

“You’re going after her?” he said, his voice tight with worry, and Jet could only nod. He hated to say it, hated to make Pony worry, but it was true. And he hated lying to him even more.

Pony hugged him tightly, wobbling a little on his skates, pressing his face into Jet’s shoulder. “You’d better come back.” he whispered.

“We will, I promise.” Jet tried not to think about how they might not. About how they might never come back, how they might not even find her at all. He didn’t need to think about that now. Or ever.

Pony pulled back, blinking. “Good. We need you weirdoes around here.” He smiled, more of a smirk, really, and then leaned back in to kiss Jet. “I love you.” he whispered as he pulled back.

“I love you too.” Jet hugged him again, clinging to him for as long as he could. “We will be back.”

“I know you will.” Pony grinned, and kissed him again before dashing out of the building as if he was never there.


End file.
